Alone
by MelodyRinn
Summary: When Aisha becomes 18, she would be the new queen of Velder. Her mother forced her against her own will to take this position, causing a powerful magic she never knew she possessed to erupt, accidentally killing her own mother. Everyone claimed her as a witch and tried killing her. She ran away and fell in love with a boy named Elsword, who helps hide her.
1. Chapter 1

"Aisha, are you ready?" An elegant, beautiful woman with long white snowy hair pulled back by diamond encrusted pins asked. A small girl with bold violet hair nodded. Her pair of eyes, which matched her hair, glimmered in the sunrise as she stared emptily at her mom.

"Mom, why must we do this every year?" She asked curiously.

"It's been exactly eight years since you were born. It was a very important day, you know. And in ten more years from today, you will take my place and be crowned Queen of Velder." Her mom replied with pride as she began brushing her clumped hair. "You're not just some ordinary girl, Aisha."

"What if... I don't want to.. be Queen?" Aisha whispered.

The Queen stopped brushing her hair and glared at her through the mirror. "Everyone wants to be queen."

"Then, why can't they be it?" She replied nervously.

"Because, Aisha, they are not worthy." Mother answered gently.

"Can you tell me why?"

Her mother pulled her hair up into a tight, high bun and secured a green ribbon around her the braided bun. "You're of royal blood. Now, no more questions. I'll see you downstairs in the Grand Hall."

Her heels clicked again the glazed marble floor as she left Aisha. Aisha looked hopefully at the mirror. "I don't want to be Queen.."

* * *

"Aisha! Come here, honey! This is the King of Hamel and his son, Chung Sieker!" Her mother pulled Aisha towards a muscular man in armor with a blue cloak strapped around his broad shoulders, and a boy who wore the identical outfit, but in a much smaller size.

The boy, Chung slyly pulled off his metallic helmet, revealing the full head of blonde hair. He bowed down slightly and she caught a glimpse of his sapphire blue eyes with paw prints inside them.

She stared at him curiously when her mom nudged her. "Hm? Oh!" Aisha curtsied clumsily.

"Noah, where's your husband? We need to have a little chat. Chung, go play with her. Treat her nicely." The King said.

"He was looking for you. Out in the garden perhaps, come with me." Queen Noah (Aisha's mom) said and she led him away.

Aisha glanced nervously at Chung. He gave her a sheepish smile and raised out his hand. "I'm Chung! Chung Sieker!"

She hesitantly shook it. "I'm Aisha." She replied quietly.

"Let's be best friends, okay?"

Aisha nodded uncertainly while Chung beamed at her.

* * *

10 Years Later...

"There it is, there it is! Catch it, Chung!" Aisha squealed excitedly as a large catfish splashed into the big blue lake. Chung laughed loudly as he plunged his body into the water.

Suddenly... the laughter stopped. "Chung?"

Her lilac eyes skimmed the waters frantically. "Chung! Stop playing! You know I hate it when you do this!" She shouted. "Chung!" She followed him into the water, repeatedly screaming his name.

"BOO!" He shrieked as he popped up behind her. "Hahahah! You should've seen your face!" He chortled.

She crossed her arms and threw him a cold glare. "It was _not_ funny! Why do you always do this? What if one day, something really happens, but I thought you were joking? You can die! Like the Boy Who Cried Werewolf!"

"It was just a joke, Aisha! I'm fine. See?" He ruffled her hair playfully as he gathered up the fishing nets. "We should go back. You have to start training soon. Your coronation is in a few weeks. Imagine what your mother would say once she finds out we've snucked out again!"

"Chung. Can I tell you something?" Aisha asked.

"Hm? Yeah, sure!" He said. He dropped everything and sat beside her on their favorite boulder.

She looked at him with a small smile on her face. "Ever since I was eight.. I never wanted to be Queen. And I still don't. They do proper things, like hold their pinkies out while drinking tea!" She stuck out her pinky, mocking the royal Highnesses. "And I hate tea!"

"I'm not.. Royal material. I like.. running on the wet grass bare footed. I like fishing. And hunting.." She said glumly.

He smiled reassuringly at her. "I think you'll be a great queen. Maybe even better than your mother herself." He patted her shoulders lightly and began packing things up again.

"Chung, I didn't tell you this just because I wanted to hear what my mom would say. I want your opinion! Do you really want to become King? There'll be no more of this! No more hanging out and sword fighting! We might not even see each other again. Do you really want that?"

His eyes twinkled sadly but he hid it from her. No, he did absolutely _not _want to be King. He didn't care for all the other Kingdoms. He'd just rather care for himself and his best friend. But if he didn't.. there will be a huge consequence."If I wasn't crowned King, who do you think would take my place? So, yes, I do want to be King." He lied. "It's not like we have any brothers or sisters who can take the throne."

"They even brainwashed you." She said coldly.

She clenched her fists and stormed away, leaving him to clean up by himself. He didn't try to stop her, knowing she'll come back soon like she always had, but his face burned hot with shame. She kicked the thick roots of the trees angrily, with her leather boots snapping the weak twigs mercilessly. She punched a tree, feeling the sharp shards of the bark peel through her skin.

She stared at the forest around her, the place that she left to hide when there were hardships. When no one understood her, when everyone annoyed her deeply. She didn't want to be Queen. Not in a million years, not for anyone! Not even for Chung.

She screamed at the top of her lungs while birds began taking flight. The ground below her began to tremble while the clouds began brewing up a powerful storm. She slapped a tree with such brutal force it fell over and froze into solid ice. The leaves below her feet began catching fire as her eyes widened in surprise. Surprise took over her anger, and all the spells she unknowingly conjured fell silent.

She stared at her hands like how one of her royal knights would look at a peasant. _Am... I a.. witch?! _

She spunned around staring at the destruction she caused. With the a pile of ash beneath her boots and a mammoth ice block to her side. The clouds began crying along with her silent heart.

She ran away, back to the place where she had argued with Chung, wanting to tell what just happened, wanting to know what he'd think of it. But she held herself back. Chung has changed ever since a few months ago. Chung would tell his father, wouldn't he? Yes, they were best friends, but he clearly wasn't on her side. He was on the kingdom's. He took every chance he could to go and persuade her to become Queen. Why has he so drastically change?

No, this must stay a secret. They might kill her, _burn her__,_ because they thought she practiced the black arts, witchery! They've always said she was an odd girl, unlike any other. Messy, clumsy, and a complete screw up. Not fit to be even of commoner's blood.

_And... I guess they were right. _She whispered.

* * *

**So I wrote a new story! (Rosie) (: Canera's helping me write this thats why its so much better than my originals, but she doesn't go on this acc. i think im gonna delete SBM.. im not feeling it anymore. i think ive gotten much more better at writing now. :D so tell me what you think about this story. '**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Aisha, straighten out your back. I guarantee you'll have back pains when you grow older by the way your sitting." Queen Noah said dully.

Aisha unintentionally ignored her comment, still trying to figure out what happened today. She sat on the red velvet chair with her back slumped terribly like the Hunchback of Notre Dame and sipped her soup slowly.

Chung smiled awkwardly as he pushed Aisha's back in a bit. "You alright?" He muttered under his breath. Aisha didn't notice that either. She stood up, merely bowed, and left through the great wooden doors with Chung quickly following.

"Aisha, are you okay?" Chung panted as he caught up with her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, frowning slightly. "You know, you can tell me anything."

She looked sadly at his face. "Then, why won't you tell me why you're pretending you want to be King?"

"I do, I-"

"You and I both know you clearly don't! Don't lie to yourself, Chung!" Aisha yelled angrily. "If you really cared about me... If you at least gave some consideration to me, you would tell me why!"

"You know I can't do that. I'm trying to protect you." He answered quietly.

She slapped her forehead in desperation and glared at him. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Chung! I can take care of myself fine!" She huffed, "I thought we were at least best friends.. Sorry for having that thought on my own."

And with that being said, she stormed away into the woods. Chung stared at where she once was. He felt guilt devouring his insides, desire to let it all pour out, to just be clean of all these lies. But that would've just made things worse. For Aisha and him. For now, he's just going to bottle the secrets up into his heart. No matter how bad it hurt.

Then.. he saw a spark of flames licking up a single lone leaf on the ground. How did that happen?

* * *

"No, no, no. The pronunciation was completely wrong. Again!" Queen Noah said.

"Why must I learn all these different languages?" Aisha sighed as she lazily slid down on her chair. "Isn't English enough?"

"You must know it all! To be able to understand the other leaders of the world." She answered defiantly.

"Why don't they learn English, perhaps? I'm sick of this already!" Aisha complained as she swiped the translating book off the table. "Why don't you have someone else learn all these languages? Do you even know how to speak them all, Noah?!"

Her mother slowly bent down to pick up the book. "What happened to you calling me mother?"

"A mother is a person who does everything she can to give you happiness." Aisha said coldly as she crossed her arms. "Last time I've checked, you've never given me even an ounce of that."

Noah ignored the hurtful comment and continued on, "You're the future queen, please act like it."

"I don't _want _to be Queen! My whole life, all you've done is shut me away from the rest of the world! I want to make friends, go hunting-!"

"Hunting is a man's job! You will not be doing that sort of thing! Do you understand me?"

"No!" Aisha hollered as she jumped up from her chair. "You've done nothing but think about what's better for _you_! You and that man (Chung's Dad) even took my only friend away from me!"

"I had nothing to do with Chung-!"

"You're slowly stripping everything that I've actually ever cared about away. Want me to be Queen? Fine. But don't expect such an easy life during my rule." Aisha said coldly. She shoved her mother aside harshly, and ran out into the hallway.

She turned many random corners, zigzagging through the palace and disappeared into a closet where no one would be able to find her. There were silken and wool dresses on hangers and she yanked them all off, creating a huge pile and dived into it.

She buried herself at the very bottom with silent tears slipping onto her cheeks. And at that very moment, her heart burned with pain. She wanted the heap of clothes on top of her to suffocate her. She wanted to die. There was no point in living anyways.

Her eye lids soon became heavy, weighing down her eyes, darkness began consuming the small room.

* * *

**A/N: Sometimes I'll write in First POV because I think the scene would be better that way (:**

**Aisha's POV**

Someone was calling my name in the distance. It was probably Chung's. I pushed the clothing off my face and stared at the bit of sunlight that managed to slide underneath the door. Soft footsteps began approaching again but I didn't bother covering my face.

The closet door was slowly pulled open with the bright light spilling inside, blinding me. He stepped inside quietly, and sat beside me.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. I didn't say anything. I simply closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber as he began stroking my hair.

* * *

Chung must've carried me all the way to my room, because the next thing I know, the comforting closet wasn't my setting anymore. I sat up and wiped my weary eyes.

I didn't know if it was day time or night. The heavy curtains were all closed, blocking out any possible sunlight there might be. I slowly pushed the curtains away, relieved to see that it was late into the night.

I quietly lifted up the glass panes and hoisted myself out onto the ground, which was a wide terrace from the room below mine. I've always wanted a room at the very first story so it'd be easier to leave but like Noah always said, "If intruders come, you'll be far away."

She's really lost her mind, hasn't she? I climbed down the thick vines that have been growing beside the balcony until my silk slippers made contact with the dewy grass. This was how Chung and I would sneak out and play with each other..

We would sled down this really big hill in the knee high deep snow. How I wished for snow.. I held out my palms and closed my eyes. I felt something cold pitter pattering on my fingers and saw that it none other than snowflakes.

Whispy snowflakes with different patterns on them all.

I was happy, until I realized I did it again. Did I control the weather or something? Like a mother nature? But, deep down, I really didn't care. I was only afraid I might get stoned to death by them all. If that were to happen, would Chung save me?

Or would he lead the ambush?

Soon around me, there were inches of snow beginning to layer up on the ground. I smiled silently and let my arms swing by my side, stopping the flow of the frozen droplets. Tomorrow, I'll began my own training. As in gaining control of this power.

But if I became Queen.. Would I be able to finally do what I want? Without orders? Or would I have even less freedom? Being surrounded by jesters and advisers, and also there was a major responsibility the Queen had to do; protect the Kingdom. And I can't protect anything.

Not even Chung.

* * *

**My dog got a haircut.. :$ she's bald. *Sigh* at least shes skinnier. She looks like one of those Egyptian kitties! Loool. Wasn't this a dramatic episode? Wait till Aisha kills everyone (: She'll go into some state of hysteria! **

**Oh! Hehehe, Sorry! I forgot! **

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**and everyone else have no powers because they are weak. (: Except for Elsword! He will have powers. *o* This time zone is like 1500s and everything. You're all probably like "Chung.. Wth are you hiding?" **

**And thank you all who faved, followed, and reviewed! :D This kinda reminds me of Carrie. The new movie and everything! xDD Because Aisha goes berserk, but she doesn't kill everyone. Someone VERY annoying will show up in the next chap and they will number one on Aisha's hit list. ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

"Why can't we tell her? It'd make things so much easier!" Queen Noah paced back and forth across the large blue throne room with stray strands of hair flying tiredly from her tight bun.

"We can't, Noah! I tell you this all the time, it'd be far too dangerous of a risk!" King Seiker boomed. "We are the only ones to know! Or else, the consequences will be severe!"

"Well, she's not going to agree to it!"

"No!" He slammed his metal fists onto his golden arm chair. He glared at her with such hated it sent chills down to her spine. "Do you remember what happened to _your _husband once he knew about this little curse? He wasn't even King yet! You're beginning to get ill yourself! No one else knows! Especially not Chung, because if word does get to him, I swear I will personally rip your little kingdom apart stone by stone, along with your precious little daughter!" He hissed. "Do you _understand_?!"

Noah nodded slowly, feeling lightheaded all of the sudden.

"Good. Now be useful and do your part and make sure she's queen. I'll take care of the rest." He said irritably. "Why didn't I ally with Altera instead?"

"Because they rejected you." Noah retaliated.

* * *

The remaining snow from yesterday's night crunched under her feet as she made way to a clearing in the woods. She pointed an index finger upwards, swirling it into the air, expecting something magical to happen but nothing did. The winds did not stir, water droplets did not appear, and no fire ember was sparked.

Probably since she wasn't feeling anything.

Chung came hurtling around the castle's stone walls, waving his arms frantically in greeting. Or was it indicating 'help'? She didn't understand so she stood there, giving him a peculiar look with her head cocked to a side. He finally reached her and now she understood what he mean. Someone was chasing him. As in an obsession like chase.

Apple.

The poised and proper pink haired daughter of the Royal Adviser, who never hesitated to quickly thrash in Aisha's face that Apple was much more honorable than the princess herself. "Oh! Aisha, why can't you be like Apple?!" Noah said. "Aisha, see there, _that's _how you say it!" "Very excellent, Apple!"

She waved happily as she skipped over to the pair. "Whatcha' doing?" She curtsied as she hugged Chung's arm.

Aisha bit a side of her cheek as she threw Apple an icy glare. "Chung and I are going hunting." She said coldly as she began polishing a small, shiny dagger.

Chung laughed nervously as he pulled away from Apple's grasp. "Uhh.. yeah, we'll see you later, Ple." (Nick name for Apple, pronounced Pull)

"Can I come?" She asked hopefully. Aisha shot Chung a look he knew too well. It meant _Don't-do-it-or-you're-DEAD. _

A bead of sweat rolled down Chung's forehead as he gulped. "Er..."

"No." Aisha spat, still holding her attention to her collection of knives.

"Oh, c'mon! Chung? Pleaase!" Apple whined loudly.

Aisha picked up a particularly sharp dirk, normally the one she uses to pierce into an animal's meat. She began packing each one into her brown belt carefully and tied it around her waist. "Better not to mess with Princess today. Trust me, it's not one of her happy moments." Chung warned.

"I-I'll tell Queen Noah, if you don't!" Apple shouted. Everything this brat had said before had all _deeply _piss Aisha off, but nothing more than this. Even Apple knew she had said the wrong thing, but made no attempt to take it back. Before Chung could make any moves to pull Apple away, Aisha quickly tossed a knife in Apple's direction, pinning the collar of her dress to an oak tree she was standing in front of.

Aisha dashed up to Apple, seizing the girl's neatly curled hair. "Do you dare threaten me?" Aisha hissed lowly, grabbing another handle of a knife. Apple was apparently choking because you can see her face steadily becoming a more deep blue berry shade by each second. Chung placed a hand on Aisha's shoulder, trying to talk her out of it.

Aisha held up a hand, stopping Chung from even trying. She moved her hand and clutched the handle of the knife. She yanked it out of the bark, brushing off the chips of wood and stuck it along with the other knives.

Apple began gasping for fresh air, while she collapsed onto the floor. "She's pretending." Aisha said dully as she casually watched Apple hold her bruised neck, rasping like a turkey.

"Still, Aisha, you're overreacting." Chung said as he knelt down beside her. Aisha swung a bow and a sheath of arrows onto her back as she began walking away. "I'll meet you by the lake later. I'm taking her to the infirmary." Chung called out.

Aisha felt hot, stupid jealousy smack her hard in the face, probably hard enough to make a visible dent in her head. She clenched her fists as a thought bubble of Apple walking down the aisle, in the most girliest dress ever sown, towards a happy Chung in his blue and white armor. "King Seiker... Noah... and Apple." Aisha whispered the list of the people who will no longer exist as soon as she takes power.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"Try this one, too! It'd match perfectly with your tall figure!" A maid shrilled as she shoved an armful of puffy dresses into an arm chair, hurrying me off behind a tall 3 paneled mirror. I buttoned up the dress and walked out slowly, fidgeting uncomfortable in the tight berry colored dress.

"I don't like it." I commented as I stretched my suffocated neck out.

Six dresses later...

The maid gasped as I appeared. She began clapping joyfully, with beads of tears forming in the corners of her eyes, as she cried, "Beautiful, Princess! Beautiful!"

I looked at myself unhappily as the grey haired pulled my messy hair back. "Don't call me Princess."I told her. "Just say Aisha."

She bowed slightly, muttering a soft sorry that I quickly dismissed.

The dress had pearly beads lining elegantly at the top, with meticulously sewed diamonds lining below the breasts, and the lace sleeves were long. The skirt had layers and layers of ombred sand colors, topped off with a row of white, sparkling gems at the hem.

The door silently creaked open as Chung slowly waltzed in, wearing his heavy Freiturnier with a blue furry cloak wrapped around his shoulders, an identical form of what he wore when they first met. He stared at me through the mirror and I stared at him back.

"You look pretty." He murmured.

I laughed quietly. "I prefer myself in our hunting rags."

He tucked a string of hair behind my ears as he clutched my hand. "I promise.. When you become Queen, we will have more freedom."

"My face looks like cake." I said, ignoring his remark.

"Cake's good."

"Cake's unhealthy for you. Especially one with too much icing." I said. It was true. My face was powdered, quickly forming layers and layers of white substance just like cake, while my always chapped lips were painted with a deep berry color.

I took a finger and smeared a spot on my cheek. The real color of my skin was revealed as a much darker tan color, due to bathing in the sun for too long. I laughed at myself, turning my face to Chung. "See?"

"I still think you're pretty." Chung repeated, staring at the tan spot.

"Prettier than Apple?" I blurted out, thoughtlessly.

Chung let go of my hand and frowned. "You know I don't like Apple. Not in that way anyways."

"Doesn't look like that." I replied dimly.

"Chung?! Chung, where are you?!" A shrill voice called out from the hallway.

"And.. there's your cue." I said as I bowed lowly to Chung and left the high ceiling room. I pretended not to see Apple and bumped into her shoulders harshly as we passed. Causing her to yelp like a dog. Was she really this vulnerable?

* * *

**Apple's the annoying person! :D Yep. Anyways, it really hurts me to write this chapter because Chung likes Aisha and Aisha likes Chung too! No, its not gonna stay that way. I can't wait to write the Elsai parts. ****  
**

**Should Elsword be Lord Knight or Rune Slayer? I'm thinking Lord Knight since he has a nice personality. **

**No, she does't kill everyone, but she does kill alot. **

**And Albert! i don't understand all that RMxEM! im sorry xDD. But I ship Aisha and Elsword, Chung and Eve, Rena and Raven. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

"Another week away, Princess!" The Royal Adviser announced as he shoved Aisha into the meeting room. She took her spot of the long, glossy wooden table, on Noah's right hand.

Chung sat a distance away, next to his own father, while there were other important people like Vanessa, the general of Velder's Army, and Glaive, general of Hamel's army, occupying the other chairs. She ignored Apple who sat a few seats away, next to the old adviser.

They were discussing many different topics, as in; Altera's deadly nuclear bombs they're threatening to set off on Velder and of course, Chung and Aisha's coronation day, which Aisha took no part in.

Aisha was bored, and didn't bother hiding it either. Whenever someone asked her what she thought about it, she'd just shrug or say "I really don't care." Which ticked her mother and the King off deeply.

"I have something I want to say." Aisha declared softly a while later, but it still silenced everyone's bickering. They all gave their undivided attention to Aisha, hoping she'd say something intelligent as she stood up.

"I want to ask... Noah.. and King Seiker something." She said defiantly, avoiding either ruler's eye and stared straight ahead to a wall. "It is to my knowledge that you want me to be crowned Queen?"

They both nodded once.

"Why, may I ask?"

Noah and the King threw each other glances, both nervous but calm. "It's tradition." King Seiker finally said.

"Tradition, tradition.." Aisha exclaimed dangerously. "Still something doesn't quite get to me."

"What is it?" Noah asked with her back straight up.

Aisha began turning the silver twisted ring her father gave her before he had died and spoke in a monotone, "You know how hard your lives will be when I come into power. I won't be merciful. Yet, you still wish me as Queen?"

Noah opened her mouth, hesitating to say something, but quickly closed it. King Seiker's face only had one single expression; infuriated. "Whatever happens after your coronation day, we'll accept any punishments." Noah said, with a hint of hurt.

Aisha nodded and seated herself back beside Noah again until the King raised his hands, signalling her to come over. She slowly slumped over to him, noticing how tall he actually was. She reached only up to his shoulders, but nevertheless, she held her head high, purple eyes meeting colorless ones.

"Do you think you'll really have complete control, now that you're the train conductor?" He asked. She didn't say anything.

He took off his golden crown, which were encrusted with quarter sized azure gems, and held it out in his hands, while still maintaining their staring contest. He twirled it around and she spotted the largest gem slot to be empty. "You need all 7 gems placed into the crown to be the true master of this nation." He said. "That's right, Princess. I only rule as good as half of a pebble. And so will you."

You could see how terribly he wanted to continue, to tell her how stupid she had been this whole time for saying all these things. Instead, he stared unblinkingly at Aisha, not wanting to miss even a second of her reaction. "Don't be a fool." He finished.

He stormed out of the room, slamming the doors behind him. Aisha clenched her fists as her hatred for the almighty King rose. And she suddenly remember the room full of people who had been observing them this whole time. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd before leaving herself.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"You okay?" Chung asked as we climbed down a set of staircases. I nodded as Chung gripped my hand. He passed me a slight smile as I pulled open an old closet door. We pushed our way past the fur winter coats **(I got the idea from Narnia xD) **and crawled through a small trap door.

I smiled as my face met with the cold fresh air. I glanced back happily at the exit we had discovered years ago while playing around the West Wing of the castle. We began taking a stroll through the woods, as he challenged me to climb to the very top of a towering evergreen tree.

I won of course. We overlooked the kingdom which was covered in snow in silence, though I could tell his mind was screaming out things that I couldn't understand.

At long last, I plucked up the courage to ask, "Why don't we just run away?"

I didn't look at his face, knowing it'd look grave or something of the sort. But his answer was something far beyond what I would've guessed. "I wish."

"Then, why don't we?" I asked, ignoring my surprise.

He thought about it for a long while. He looked awfully sad too. "We can't. They'd find us."

"But if we lived away from the villages, it'd take a while." I said, trying to reason with him.

"The armies wouldn't bother searching the villages. They'd search the outskirts first."

I sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "You only think the negatives."

"No, I think what the enemies would." He said.

It was true. Chung was excellent at estimating which direction a bird would take flight or where a frighted doe would dash away. "There'd still be no consequences. They can't hurt us. They need us."

"If you're saying they won't hurt us, you're wrong." Chung responded quietly. "They just won't kill us."

"Chung.. What do you think your Dad meant? By showing me his crown?" I quizzed him.

He shook his head, telling me he doesn't know either. "That's what I've been trying to understand. He said its dangerous for me to know without being King."

"Is that why you want to be King? To find out his secret?"

He shook his head again. "Part of it. There's another reason. And I can't tell you that." He said, stopping me from asking what it was. "You'll find out one day, okay? Be patient. Only one more week.."

"Don't try to tell me 'Patience is a Virtue' or any of that crap." I grunted. Chung merely laughed as he ruffled my already messy hair.

* * *

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**So i came to a decision.. I think itd have to be LK! So he can help her out. If he was RS, arrogant and mean, she'd have no one to help her.. LK will sneak her extra food and help her do her chores for her after she goes to his village and be a nice person. And she'll realize she loves Elsword, not Chung. Next chapter will begin the Coronation Day! Finally the action part. :D**

**Lol! Oh my gosh, sorry i uploaded the wrong chap xD thats melody's story. **

**And Akita! Hahaaha, I read it all! (: Thanks for your advise, I was actually really confused but I'm glad you cleared that up! Aisha's just bipolar then I guess xD She's just really broken. And as I said up there ^^ I don't want her to have absolutely no one there for her. And I need your thoughts on something! I have two ways I want this to end, and I'm kinda stuck in the middle. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**PS. Me and Canery have been writing this new story! We're still on the first chap. It's about Elsword and his twin brother Infinity Sword! Its alot more interesting than this, and it'll be on her acc soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The double doors quietly creaked open as the old maid, Canera **(xDDD Love you, Nera) **draped a pearl necklace around Aisha's bony neck. "Thank you for doing this." Noah spoke up softly.

Aisha looked down at her ivory colored shoes as she thought sadly of her new future. "I'm not doing this for you." She said unintentionally icily. Noah nodded, but gave her a smile.

"I know.. For Chung." She placed a hand on her shoulder with a saddened smile etched upon her face. "Still.. I'm very proud of you." She began patting her back as she grabbed Aisha's hands. "You'll understand why I'm doing this soon. I was once where you now are."

"You mean you never wanted to be Queen?" Aisha said dimly. "I don't believe you."

"It's hard for you to understand now. So please, don't say things like that." Noah finished as she left the room, leaving the angry Aisha behind. "I'll see you downstairs at half past six."

"Lady Canera." Aisha said quietly. "Do _you _believe her?"

Canera gave Aisha a sweet smile and began brushing out her hair. "I'm just a maid, Aisha.. I have no intentions to know of any secrets. I only want you happy and safe."

Aisha pulled Canera into a hug as she finished braiding Aisha's hair. "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"Long live Queen Aisha, long live queen Aisha! Long live Queen Aisha!" The chanting met my ears as I hesitantly stepped out from the small terrace above the Grand Hall. Every square feet was covered with people, I even saw the line being dragged out all the way to the castle gates.

They roared with joy and triumph as they saw their new Queen emerge from the curtains. The Royal Adviser began speaking into a bullhorn, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Please praise the new queen of Velder!" But I knew he was obviously upset because Apple didn't get the position.

All bodies bent over and knelt before me. I couldn't even see a single face, not even Noah's. That sight, of curled up bodies, infuriated me. I have no idea why, but it felt as if a flame had been lit on my heart, melting every muscle in my body. I began shouting, "Stand up. Stand up!"

But no one did.

"STAND UP!" I bellowed with all the strength of my voice. "THAT'S AN ORDER." Still, no one stirred. My mind began racing, pictures and flashbacks of the first day I ever questioned being Queen, when I met Chung, when we promised to be best friends. I thought of how King Seiker had taken that boy I knew so well away just because of a mere reason. "I'M NOT QUEEN!"

I began whimpering and screeching at the top of my lungs. No, I'm not going to give him what he or Noah wanted! I do not have any desire to be queen! I never even wanted to be Queen!

In my mind, I saw my legs erupt in spontaneous flames as the other's shriekings fill the air. The roof was being crushed by the asteroids that began raining down, with shards of icicles piercing into some of the commoners.

The many crystal chandeliers began shaking violently, as they plummeted to the ground, shattering the skeletons of the person below. I heard someone screaming out my name, pleading me to stop. So I opened my eyes and what I had thought was a simple imagination.. was real.

People were being licked up by wild fires and squished like bugs beneath the lamps. I saw Noah shoving someone out of the way as another chandelier dropped onto her own frail body. What the hell have I done?!

I raced over to her and covered her. She began spitting out maroon colored blood as I dragged the heavy metal off of her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mom!" I stuttered stupidly. I stared ghastly at her stomach which had been chopped up by the deadly diamonds. "Aisha!" She gasped as she held my face.

"Aisha!" She repeated, with the tears on her cheeks glistening. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked weakly, but there was some urgency in her voice.

I shook my head vigorously as I felt my own hot tears spilling onto my face. "Don't worry, you're okay! I'll- I'll clean your wound, that's probably all you need!" I picked up her weightless body, but she used all the strength she could muster to push my hands away.

"There's no use." She said as I laid her back down. "I'm sorry, Aisha." She said slowly as the life in her sapphire colored eyes disappeared. "Mom?!" I began calling out her name uselessly, like a lost child. "Mom!"

"Over there! Seize her!" I heard the raspy voice of the Adviser giving out orders to capture and execute me. I stood up quickly, glancing guiltily at my mom's body. "Vanessa! She's right there! That witch!"

The Adviser came, darting towards me but Canera threw her body onto him, immolating herself for me. "GO, AISHA! GO!" She demanded, as I saw a bloodied curved sword gnawing through her back. He pushed her distractedly from his sword as she fell like a great ragged doll to the ground. And at that moment, I knew that if anyone at all truly wanted me to be happy, it was Canera. She was the only one that was on my side, the one who had full trust in me.

And now she was dead.

The sound of dozens of pairs of feet brought me back to reality as I stared at Canera's lifeless body. I hurriedly scattered out the room, wishing this long dress would just transform into my hunting uniform. Commoners laid their half dead bodies out onto the road as they saw me coming. All of them were shouting, "Burn in hell!" as they uselessly tried blocking the road.

I jerked my head, motioning a harsh to wind to sweep them aside like tumbleweed as I heard more shouting from behind. I finally got ahead, nearing the tall gates until a foot tripped me. I twisted my body around and saw Apple. Who had a knife in her hand.

"Well, well, well." She stomped her fluffy boots hard onto my chest, pinning me to the ground. "Look who's at my mercy now." She said, taunting me. She started laughing manically, with her eyes becoming hollows of madness. Did she really hate me this much?

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this, Queen Aisha." She chuckled, wiping her burnt lips.

"You don't mind Chung hating you for the rest of your life, then?" I spat.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that part, haven't I?!" She smiled wickedly as I saw half of her face was swollen. "I'm not staying here in Velder. I'm moving in with Chung after you die. I'll tell how I desperately tried to save you, but failed miserably. I'll have him wrapped around my fingers. Just like how you had him around yours!"

I clutched her boots firmly, trying to hoist it off, but she swung her other leg hard against my head. I tried enlightening my hand on fire, it was no use. I tried forming an icicle to pierce into her ankle, but all I could manage was water that began trickling down my hand. Or was that blood? I felt tired. Exhausted. And the feeling of not caring if I died or not came back to me. I _want _to die. Along with Noah.. and Canera. At least Chung didn't die. At least he was still safe, far away into Hamel's palace.

I heard the sound of a dagger slicing someone's insides. But it wasn't mine. It was Apple's. Her small body collided into the ground as I saw a worried Vanessa standing before me. She lent me a hand, pulling me back onto my feet. "Are you okay, Princess?" She asked.

I nodded slowly. But I don't understand. "W-Why'd you-?"

She shook her head quickly, motioning me to go. "Not now. I'm sure we'll meet again later. And when we do, I'll tell you. But for now, go!" I heard the knight's shouting and their intentions to ambush me. She pushed me harshly as I flew past the gates. I charged into the woods, starting to weep again. I trampled over an old, thick root, taking a mouth full of grass.

Tears began flooding from my eyes as I laid there, mourning about the people who I've lost today. Why didn't I just do as I was told and became Queen? No one would've been hurt like they were now.

I quickly choked on my desperate cries when I heard the soldier's chanting again. I began crawling, then pushed myself up into a standing position. I jumped over rocks and the roots, careful to not trip again. I felt things tugging on my cloak as I uselessly tried pulling away. Was it the soldiers? Have they caught up to me? Was it their spears that stabbed my cloak into the ground? I turned back, relieved to see that it was only the finger's of the trees.

The trees that were trying to hold me back, begging me to stay and hunt some more beside it. But I couldn't so I whispered a quiet goodbye. Another thing I was going to miss. I was so deep into the forest now that I didn't even recognize anything. I slowed down to a walking pace, shivering in the cold. There was a sudden drop, maybe about 6 feet, and I fell into it, my chest hitting onto the hard ground first.

It began raining, as I heard the rhythm of the droplets of water pitter pattering on the leaves. The heavens were now crying, just like I was.

I felt exhaustion taking over, and my mind gave in as my eyelids felt heavy...

* * *

**This chapter was really long so I'm gonna make a short A/N: I didn't mean to offend anyone by saying RS was arrogant or mean. I just think LK would be a better class for this story. You'll see why soon. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aisha's POV**

My eyelids slowly flicked open and I found myself in the middle of the nowhere. The only things surrounding me were evergreen trees with snow sprinkled on it. It took me a while to remember yesterday's events and as those memories flashed by my head, I felt my heart getting heavy. Why am I still alive? How did they not find me yet?

Or did Chung maybe stop them?

Chung.. I was suddenly so glad that he pursued the King's position so that he could be safe. I just hope he wouldn't be too foolish and try to find me. The Adviser's never going to let it go that Apple died. He's probably going to find me soon and kill me, if it's the last thing he ever does.

I sat up wearily and took a large leaf, holding hundreds and hundreds of fresh rainwater and splashed my face with it. I tried waking myself up, hoping that this was all a nightmare. But it wasn't.

Right then and there, I found myself _alone_. No one was there to lend me a shoulder to cry on. I was completely alone. And I need to hurry up and find some place to live before they find me. But isn't this what I've always wanted? To live in the woods, where there was no monarchy ruling over me? Only Chung was in my wish.

I stood up, being blinded for a second and saw nothing but black dots, but I quickly recovered. I heard the sound of moving water, splashing upon rocks, so I ran in the direction it was, hoping to fish.

After a few minutes of running, I found a small lake surrounded by rocks. I moved there swiftly, picking up a long, thick stick on the way. I yanked off the sharpest diamond I could find on my ruined dress and began sharpening it to make a wooden spear.

I stepped into the cold water slowly, feeling the bruises on my feet beginning to freeze. I dived down, breathing in the icy water. I tossed my homemade spear at a small catfish, and it pierced its fragile scales as its blood begin blending into the water.

* * *

"What?" King Chung jumped up from his arm chair and leapt down the satin stairs to stand face to face with Velder's Royal Adviser. "What happened?"

The Adviser began dabbing the corner of his eyes with a small white handkerchief. He explained what had happened to Velder's palace on their coronation day, and how Aisha was now most wanted for witchery.

"She...! She's a _what_?!" Chung clasped the bony old man's shoulders.

"Witch!" He choked.

Chung tossed the fragile body onto the ground and began demanding, "Where is she?!"

"I don't know.." The old man whimpered. Chung began pacing angrily around the room, kicking the marble pillars he passed by. "We're finding her, your highness! We'll definitely execute her-"

"You will not!" Chung screeched as he pounded his armored fists onto a wall. "You will not harm her in any way! Find her and bring her back here! If I see even a single strand of her hair touched, I will not let it go so easily."

The Adviser was now on his knees, begging, "Please, sire! She killed my Apple! She's a witch, we can't just let it go like this!"

Chung kicked the man aside, "Apple isn't as worth even half as much as Aisha. She's a mutt." He said coldly. "Velder is now in ruins. I will take rule over it."

"What? I mean- I beg your pardon, your highness, but Hamel doesn't have the rights-!"

The King reached down and pulled the old man's collar close to his face. "Hamel has _every _right. We were the ones who held your kingdom up for so long. Do as you're told, and we'll be fine. Or else, Velder won't exist on a single map."

"King Seiker! I don't believe this is fair! Velder is an independent nation and we tend stay that way! The ten year alliance has been broken since yesterday! This is an invasion!" The Adviser spoke up, shaking slightly but there was unmistakable anger in his voice

"Really? Do you think so? And who shall the King be?" Chung hissed dangerously. "Certainly... not you?"

The old man gulped slightly and bowed his head. "I will rule Velder in the utmost care! I swear on my life!"

"On your life?" Chung repeated slowly.

The Adviser began regretting that he had said that. This was definitely not going to be good if he make a single mistake. "Fine. Let's make a compromise. Hamel will give you its full pardon to be King. In return, when you find Aisha, you give her to me, unharmed." Chung's lips slowly formed these words as he glared at the man. "If you fail to do so, don't expect me to be so merciful."

"Yes, your honor, yes!" He raised his wrinkled hand and shook Chung's vigorously.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

In the distance, I heard trumpets and horns being played, reminding me that I'm still dangerously close to Velder. I chewed on the rough fish slowly as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. What am I going to do now? Live here in the forest and make friends with animals? I might as well try finding a cottage owned by seven dwarfs. Or should I find a village? Would they recognize me.. and turn me in?

I stood up slowly and began walking again. I was thankful that it was winter, or else I probably would've died from all the heatwaves. I liked the cold, misty air. Then suddenly, I had a stupid thought of Chung, making me miss my home even more. What was he doing right now? Has he found out about my accusations of witchery? Does he too want me dead?

Tears slowly flooded from my eyes, blurring my visions slightly. Is this how it would've been like? If Chung had listened to me, and if we ran away? I wouldn't mind being here then.

* * *

**Poor Aisha ): In the next chap, she'll meet Elsword for the first time! And Chung's gotten a lot more.. aggressive. I finally decided how I'm going to piece my story together. **

**I'm soooo happpyyy its winter break! :D I stayed up until 4 yesterday!**

**Thanks for Reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aisha's POV**

I could see the rich, golden sun slowly slip down beneath the mountains ahead. There were wispy pink clouds stretched in the skies, but the ground was wet, sticky, and thick. I'm so tired. Can I just give up already? It'd be a miracle if I made it out alive.

Then, it all happened to quickly for me to understand, but I found myself tumbling down, once again, a big hill, not knowing when to stop or if I'm most likely going to die. And suddenly, I fell into a sleep. A deep, deep slumber.

* * *

"Shhh! Go out, you'll wake her up, Elesis!" A feminine voice hissed. "Well, she has to wake up someday! She might as well be dead." Another younger voice replied.

"She's not dead." Someone whispered nervously.

"I know, I know, Elsa was just kidding. Go back to sleep." The first voice said. "No, I think she's awake." The soft voice answered again.

Aisha's eyes flickered open alertly as she threw herself up, suddenly remembering and experiencing the bruises and cuts she had all over her body. "Who are you?" She asked defiantly, with her hands protectively in front of her. She still had on the ruined dress, except the ripped cloak was hung over an old moldy chair.

"Oh!" A blonde women with pointy elf ears stood before Aisha. She wore a short green dress made from thick woven grass. "No need to get aggressive, dear. We're not going to hurt you."

Aisha looked slowly around the room, noticing the two other redheaded girls standing behind the woman. "I'm Rena." The woman said. She pointed to the tallest of the two, who was maybe two or three years older than Aisha, and introduced, "That's Elesis-"

"Elsa works better." Elesis said lazily. "Elesis is fine." Rena snapped. "Anyways, that's Mary." She nudged the smallest one forward, who was maybe five years old. The little girl slyly nodded and placed a tray of cookies onto a nearby desk.

"Where am I?" Aisha asked slowly, ignoring the introductions. "At the United Nations!" A gruff voice called. Heavy footsteps approached the room as a burly figure appeared in the door way.

"Whatever you say, Dad." Rena replied, packing up the first aid kit.

"Eh? What do you think this place is then?" He huffed.

"It's a small, forgotten village in Hamel. That's what it is." Rena spoke calmly.

"Hamel?" Aisha repeated. "Not Velder?"

"No! Definitely not Velder. That wretched place." The man puffed as he threw on a thick coat. "We left that place for a reason."

".. Who are you?" She asked him instead.

"Chief." He replied briskly. "Now you."

"Aisha." She said slowly, realizing they might recognize her that very moment and bring her back to the palace to be executed. But they didn't. They all grunted greetings. Like how old friends would.

A young boy with matching fiery red hair as the two girls came in, tossed some fire wood into the small stone fireplace, turning the weak fire into an inferno. The boy threw Aisha a quick millisecond glance before whispering some things into Chief's ears.

Rena smiled brightly at the young boy. "That's Elsword. He's a good kid."

"Of all the children I've had, he's the most hardworking. Aside from Mary, of course, she's just a child. Meanwhile Elsa here..." She threw the elder child a displeasing look.

Chief nodded approvingly. He patted the boy on the back proudly. He pointed a tanned, dirty finger at her. "Make yourself useful here, or leave."

"She hasn't fully healed yet. Give her a day or two, she's been asleep this whole time." Rena snapped.

"How long was I out?" Aisha asked.

"Three days." Rena replied. "Here, eat this. Food is very limited because of the drought we're having, so eat it well." She handed her a bowl of hot soup as she took up the teacup. "You're still very damaged. Stay in the infirmary for a while. Then you can begin working."

"Alright, alright. But as soon as you're healthy, you'll help out." Chief jerked his head to the right and Aisha could see an unrecognizable, horribly sewn flag. And with that said, he trudged out of the room.

Rena scratched the tip of her nose and took the soup bowl from Aisha's hands along with two teacups and a plate. "I'll be back. Get some more rest. You have some really nasty cuts and burn scars. Elsword, bring her some more blankets." She nodded at Elsa and Mary to follow her as the door clicked shut.

As he was told, Elsword pulled open a small cupboard, carrying a warm fur blanket back to her bed. He avoided eye contact at all cost, which Aisha was thankful for because whatever he looked at, he looked at it very intensely.

"Thanks" Would be too awkward to say, so she went with saying nothing.

He picked up a large roasted chestnut and quickly pried off the shells. He handed it to her. "You look thin." She accepted it and placed it in her mouth. She mouthed the words "Thank you."

"I know that..." Elsword began but quickly stopped. He smiled slightly, maybe hoping that she would erase those three words from her mind. "By the way, we're in Hamel. Not whatever Chief said."

Hamel.. That's a pretty safe distance from Velder. Chung would never let anyone hurt her here, so she knew she was safe. "Where are you from?" He asked casually, still peeling the chestnuts.

After a while of her saying nothing, he looked at her. She acted like she didn't notice, continually keeping her head down. "It's fine, if you don't want to tell me. I get it."

"I'm Elsword." He said, disrupting the silence. "You're Aisha?"

How did he know? He wasn't in the room when she introduced herself. Maybe he just heard it from Chief or something, who knows. "You can trust me... you know." He smiled kindly and for the first time, their eyes met. His beautiful ruby red eyes met with her lilac violet orbs.

It was weird. Really weird. She felt like she could've told him anything, things that she wouldn't even dare to tell Chung. Then her eyes trailed down to his chest which was covered by a dirty buttoned up shirt. Laying on top of the thin fabric was a golden chain that held a sparkly gem.

A beautiful cerulean gem that oddly gave her vivid flashbacks of the times where she and Chung would hunt. And where she would look into his sapphire eyes and paw print pupils. Then, of the time where they had that meeting. Where she was standing so close to the King that she could smell the wine that smelt like blood he would always drink. And at that moment, she knew that that diamond he bore on his neck, was worth so much more than any old greedy person would want. It was the final gem that was needed to give Hamel's ruler complete control of the providence.

* * *

No A/N (:


End file.
